


I drink the honey inside your hive

by TotemundTabu



Series: 30 THROBB SMUTS [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Robb Stark, Exhibitionism, I suppose?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Top Robb Stark, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: Not Beta Read | For the prompt: throbb, public sex? (+ if it's Theon's idea, but Robb's kink)





	

#24 – Errand

 

* * *

 

 

**I drink the honey inside your hive**

 

* * *

 

 

Robb Stark was one of those people whose flaws and eccentricyties were very artisanally and elegantly hidden. Like one of those people who look very skinny dressed, but once naked reveal their soft tenderness.

Robb Stark often looked, on the outside, boringly perfect.

And Theon was very thankful for that, since what he fell in love the most with Robb for were, truly, no matter how cheesy it may have sounded, his flaws. Those were the interesting part.

Theon Greyjoy was never a good kid, but he was also not very good at being a bad kid. Sure, he'd fuck around a lot and drink too much and say unpleasant stuff easily with a smirk. But how pathetic it was to do all of that hoping for his father to see?

When he was young, he had a fascination for taking out scabs, little blood dried patches on wounds, and enjoyed the way it pulled, the sting, the little pain, that was somehow addicting, and then seeing the pulsing flesh alive underneath. Shiny, vulnerable.

And being with Robb Stark and discovering his dirty laundry, well, it gave him that very same drunk delightful sensation.

Now, first thing to know, Robb was a humanly-dressed wolf – not even that well-dressed, Theon sighed, still dreaming to convince his boyfriend to wear a damn tailor-made suit for once instead of lumberjacks shirts – and that his animal nature would come out in a very specific time: when he loses control. It didn't matter if it was due to worry, anger, a shitty situation, when Robb Stark felt trapped or without any control, he would take off the human skin and show his fangs.

Second thing, Robb Stark was a possessive motherfucker. Territorial like not many species can be, jealous of every girl Theon he had slept with, sharply passive-aggressive when they'd pop up again, from time to time, even to say hi in a bar, fond of marking his neck in bitemarks to send the unmistakeable message. It was a delight. Theon loved that. When he'd get possessive, the sex would turn to flames.

Third important factor, Robb was kinky and tragically ashamed of it. Theon was not sure if blaming being the oldest kid of an army of young hysterical racoons, the catholic education his parents provided – not that he could judge, protestantism did shit on him too – or the fact they grew up in one of the most conservative and close-minded regions of the country.

Regardless, Robb, who could turn into a beast in bed and half of the time looked at him as if he had Closer playing in his mind, was very selfconscious about liking certain things.

So, as Theon would discover them, like a little magpie searching for sparkly things, he'd bring one to his nest and rub on Robb, he'd cajole him a bit, and with some flattery and a fakely-ready-for-rejection pout, he'd suggest it. Robb would then, of course, fall into it, right and direct, like a damn pear falling from the tree.

And Theon would get exactly what he wanted: an uncontrolled, overaroused, hyperstimulated boyfriend to fuck him wildly and feel also very happy for not having to say out loud things. God, they should have awarded him Nobel Peace prize.

Or a Best Boyfriend Ever Award.

… no, okay, maybe no.

Anyway, that one came to his mind couple nights before. They were having a burger, which he found extremely gross, but he allowed Robb to pick the place and Rrobb was addicted to damn fried chicken and waffles with rosemary fries at the local diner and, as incredible as it sounds, the less unhealthy option was the simple burger. Kyra and the... blonde friend of hers, name failing, nice ass though, waved at him and then Kyra came up, sitting on the table, beautiful as she always was, boobs half rolling out of a tanktop she knew being too small for her, waterfall of dark hair, and asked “Are you free?”.

The sight.

The sight of Robb's glare at her as he put that hand on Theon's and said, “Actually, I'm sorry, he is not.”. Kyra glanced, a bit panicked, mostly mortified – poor woman, she had such a kind heart, she would never hit on a taken man.

And from how Robb kept checking her all evening, Theon just knew.

If Robb had the chance, he would have fucked him there, right there, in front of her, making her see how his cock could make him go from shameless playboy to needy mess in a couple good thrusts.

And Theon forced himself to drink his coffee and ignore how much he would have enjoyed that, while his cock got stiff at the idea of being taen like that in public.

Yes, definitely a shared fantasy.

And why keeping it theoretical, after all?

Now, of course, Theon did feel a tiny bit guilty about exploiting his boyfriend's ealousy about his past libertine habits to get fucked amazingly, but it was very hard to stop himself from thining about how good Robb also felt when he had all his buttons pressed, coming hard, dragging his nails on Theon's hips, dining on his squirmed moans.

Robb liked possessing him as much as Theon liked being possessed.

It was a good deal.

So that saturday morning, with sun peeking through the glass window, he rolled next to his boyfriend, naked under a Robb's T-shirt – he'd never admit to like such a 90s thing but Theon new how cute he found him, with his tiny skinny legs popping from the overtly big black shirt that on him looked almost like a table cloth – and blinked, caressing him with a fingeritp.

“Robbie...”

Robb opened one eye, raising an eyebrow and giving him a sleepy yet extremely suspicious look, then with his voice hoarse and kneaded in sleep, he mumbled, “You call me that only when you want something...”

“Well, I might...”

Robb sighed and groaned, then glanced at the clock, “And it can't really wait until 9 am, can it?”

Theon licked Robb's ear, slowly, caressing the tense shell, sucking the lobe, keeping it through his teeth. Robb gave a clunched up moan.

“...I'm guessing it can't.”

Theon grinned, rubbing his nose next to the ear and the whispering, his voice suddenly of smoldering velvet, “I want to do it in public.”

“...what?”

“Outside. - he whined, hiding his face a bit in Robb's hair, mostly to hide the grin as he saw victory approaching – I want you to tie me to the fire escape, the stairway, like you do to the bed, but out there, in the alley.”

Robb sit up in a jolted moment and turned to Theon, scandalized.

“But... what if people...”

Theon raised an eyebrow, “That's kinda the thrill?”

Robb looked down to tthe sheets, mumbling to himself. Theon knew that look, it was called: I get so hard at the idea, but they told me if I do I'll go to hell.

“Robb, please. - he rubbed his legs against Robb's raising his knee up until he met his not-so-soft crotch – I want you to fuck me where anyone could see... - he glanced down – You want it too, don't you?”

“I... grab the rope.”

Theon bit his lips, eager.

 

*

 

The rope burnt on his wrists.

It pulled the skin, scratched it, blissfully unkind.

It felt good, the stress on the skin, the way it grazed ever so slightly, bothering him, and so tight, he could jerk his arms and still his knuckles would be stuck against the cold rusty metal.

He suffocated a whined moan, arching his back, as Robb would take his soft cock in his mouth, sucking it slowly, tormenting the tip with his tongue and then wrapping his mouth around it again, in silent, sloppy devotion. Robb's warm mouth around him, tempting, like jolting soft flames running through his spine, set his nerves alight.

He felt like an used cigarette between his lips.

Robb cupped his balls, pulling them gently, as he took Theon's whole length in, moving his head back and forth. He sucked hard, staring at Theon's eyes turning wet in desire, in arousal – a wicked spark of satisfaction took Robb, as he saw Theon's arms tensing up, his hands trying to move, as he felt his hips bucking in need to thrust.

Theon could feel his cock pressed against Robb's upper wall and the back of his throat, and the heat melting him, pooling in his veins, making him moan and roll his eyes in delight.

Robb moved away, letting Theon's now stiff erection slip out, while jerking it slowly enough to not make him come just yet – Theon chocked on his breath, stiffed it and grinded it between his clenched teeth.

“What an impatient kid. - Robb mumbled, biting his own lips – The audience didn't see you yet and you already want to come?”

Moans fell, drolling and dropping, from Theon's whimpering parted lips.

Robb glanced at him, feeling himself harder at seeing the lewd, desperate look painted on Theon's wet eyes. He was a dream.

He rubbed his thumb on Theon's quivering lip, pushing the soft flesh flat, enjoying the tremble under his fingertip; then he pushed the finger in Theon's wet, hot mouth, making him suck on it.

Theon sucked on Robb's finger, nibbleing it, trying to regain just a shade, a farce of agency.

And then he jolted in the most obscene moan.

Robb's tongue, flat and hot, wrapped his cockhead up and he sucked it – smoldering, making him dry and empty. Theon bucked against Robb's tongue, squirting up the thick sperm right on it, staring, echanted and aroused again, as Robb swallowed it up and licked his lips.

Theon shivered, glanced at the road, at the people walking, not looking inside the small alley, and yet close enough that, had he moaned a bit louder, they sure would have turned.

He gasped away his lungs as he felt Robb's thick fingers sinking in his ass. The heat sizing his flesh, sparkling through his nerves, riding his spine as he clenched around Robb, thrusting his hips, fucking himself against the rough knuckles.

Robb chuckled and sank his teeth into Theon's hip, red and purple spilling out, staining the skin – the scratch of the teeth, then the pressure on his leg, as Robb grabbed one and raised it to have better access in. Robb held Theon tight and raised from his knees, without stopping to rub his fingers in, curling them, and starting to bit on Theon's soft chest, on the tender collarbones that seem to be begging to be marked.

Theon bit his lips, clenched his fingers, wishing he could move his hands and grab Robb's hair, pull them, making he let out those choked up beastly taurine grunts, he usually let out as he fucked him. He pressed against Robb, squirmed and arched as Robb's theet twisted his nipple and made his hips jerk.

The fingers moved inside him, curved and bent, touching him softly, rubbing his prostate relentlessly, slow enough to drive him insane.

Theon's eyes shone in desire, as he tried to push more against the hand, forcing Robb to fuck it fully, to squish it and hit it meanly. But he seemed to have his fun in taking it damn slow.

His cheeks lit up, burning, as he felt Robb's fingers pressing, almost squishing, on his tenderest spot.

His cock jumped, hard again, wet and shiny, boiling red in need, throbbing as if it had to burst.

And Robb. Oh, Robb.

Robb was fucking grinning, elated, ego stroked more than his cock could be, all smothered and spoiled rotten by seeing Theon writhe and tremble so hard, his absolutely unvirginal cheeks red, the hems of his mouth trembling in lewd wet curses.

“You're so hard... - Robb noted, proud, prodding and teasing Theon's soft weakness – What an attention whore.”

Theon's lips curled up in a twisted smirk.

“You're the one fucking the whore, what does that make y-”

Th _a_ t _you_ got strangled between his teeth, as Theon's tongue unravelled and melt, as he felt Robb's cockhead against his entrance.

The pressure on his legs raise up and Theon then realized that Robb was really close to his sanity's edge.

Robb's lips were next to his ear, they licked the shell and sucked the lobe, making Theon's whole body twitch. His voice was dense and dark, liqueur spilled on fire.

“You should be louder, so people can hear you well.”

Robb's hand left his ass to grab the monouse lube bottle and his ass was already feeling so empty the sensation made him desperate. Theon could feel his cock twitching, pulsing.

Being loud had never been a problem but...

Theon did glance at the street, unsure how loud he could be. He started that out mostly because of how much he enjoyed his boyfriend's possessive side, but now the idea of bein see in such a state.

Shame made him harder.

But somehow, still, he bit his lips, trying not to scream too loud and... nevermind.

As Robb entered, any qualm or scruple had abandoned Theon, as he arched his whole back, rolling his head back, moaning hard enough for anyone in the buildings around to clearly hear him. He was about to cry, overwhelmed, the delight of shame, burning on his cheeks, the bliss of his ass, stretched completely, as Robb puts it all in in one damp, rough thrust.

His voice crumbled, his lips hanging agape, Robb smacking into him all at once, fully. He could feel the thick cock throbbing inside him, the balls slamming against him.

His legs hurt with the bruises Robb's fingertip left as Robb still tried to somewhat control himself, although managing poorly.

Theon gave him a glance dirty and needy.

“Grab my hips.”, he panted.

Robb looked up, his eyes watery in desire, moving roughly in and out, his face all red and his eyebrows frowned up. He was losing restraints.

“I need to keep your legs.”

“I'll wrap the legs around your waist.”

“Theon. - he said, with a tone that meant “no offence, I'm tryng to screw you and I'd like not to interrupt it” - They get weak when you're close.”

Theon moved forward and, in a jerk, pressed himself on Robb's lips, forceful, his tongue, taking all the space it needed; and crossed his legs around Robb's waist, getting closer.

His whole body arched in a jerk.

Electricity run down his spine as Robb pushed in again, so close now. Theon could feel his ass stretching more around Robb's girth, the bastard moving his hips faster, jerking them restless.

“Tie them, then!”, Theon half-screamed, with his voice turned to thick cream, pleasure making his whole body itching and oversensitive.

Robb took the belt out of his half-down trousers and moved it around and between Theon's trembling feet, tying it up in a quick knot. His hands went on Theon's hips, as the flickle stubborn thing wanted, and he gripped on them again, nails and fingertips sinking.

Theon squirmed, melting brainlessly. His hips searched for Robb, moving against him too, as much as he could, as pleasure did make his muscles weak, his knees turning to jelly.

Bliss seized him open, as Robb thrusted, slamming – his hands keeping him close, not letting him scoot, while he could feel Robb's thick big head pressing as deep in his ass as posible, his shaft pulling him open, on the point of tearing.

Robb glanced at him, dirty.

He was enjoying so deeply the sight of Theon, begging messily, his moans by then unchained, rocking his hips to meet Robb's thrust, fucking himself on that cock.

Robb grunted, held him closer, passing an arm around his waist and raising him slightly, slamming faster and harder, making sure the angle would allow Theon's prostate to feel every damn hit and burn on it.

“You're mine. - Robb growled, pressing against Theon's ear – I'll fuck you so loose and open you're never gonna be able to feel anyone else in.”

Theon whimpered, soffocated a whine, and saw blank.

Robb sank his teeth into his shoulders, making him scream, and then fucked his ass so rough, hit him so mercilessly, that Theon just melted around Robb's cock.

His own dick twitched, red in need, and he came, aching and in awe. Robb was still moving inside him, plunging and slamming, forcing him to drag that orgasm long and raw, mixing it with the intense feeling of his oversensitive flesh, making Theon delirious.

He called Robb's name, one, two, three times, it just rolled out, drenched in pleasure, moaned and panted. And Theon could swear Robb almost felt bigger, thicker, as he did.

Theon could hear the chatter and sounds growing, as some people exited their offices, passing so close to them , so close to see. His eyes moved to the windows of the buildings; he coul'dnt see through the glass, he was not sure if he was being seen, but he could still _feel_ eyes on himself.

His voice was growing louder, his erection more painful as he imagined people flocking to the windows, staring, someone jerking off to the sight. He wondered in a shameful bliss how drenched, how lewd his voice must had been sounding, as Robb pounded into him.

“You're so loud.”, Robb almost laughed, keeping him tight, staring down at his gaping, red hole, as it swallowed his cock up.

Robb moved in for a kiss, grabbing Theon's jaw, and he could feel him tightening around his shaft.

Theon couldn't even find words to reply anymore, while his eyes glimpsed harder at the windows, seeing a figure there.

Somebody was watching them.

And not moving away.

Theon clenched down on Robb's cock, holding him in, gaining a pleased grunt. Blood rushed to Theon's groin, his head dizzy in desire.

“Someone's watching? - Robb asked, his voice, low and dirty, melted Theon's resistances as he held him now even higher, almost too easy to see – Do you think they can see well how good you're taking all of it?”

Theon didn't even need to reply, his mouth was just a trembling mess of moans. He glanced at Robb, desperate, aroused, his eyes dark with lust.

“What a greedy boy. - a deep thrust shook Theon, made his wrists hurt, while Robb continued – I should make them see the pretty faces you can make for a bit longer.”

He almost all slipped out, making Theon stare down at himself, trembling, shivering, about to beg him not to go, not to leave him empty yet.

And Robb pushed back in, all at once, making him scream a moan and drop his jaw.

Robb tore him open, the dull big head piercing Theon from the inside, his prostate by then numb at how good and well it pressed against him, his whole lenght in, driving him insane.

“Come inside. - he moaned, eyes smoldering, glancing at Robb – Mark me.”

Robb's grip on his hips hurt, but Theon couldn't feel it anymore, as Robb screwed him, his thrust so strong Theon felt he was about to break.

And, god, how he _liked_ that.

And the idea that someone was watching, staring at them, as Robb drilled him like that, only him, only him – the idea of being shared and yet belonging ultimately only to him...

Theon bit his lips, suffocated the sweetest cry, riding back into Robb's closeness to the orgasm, working his shaft desperate, keeping him tight inside. Robb chocked, grunted, stared in delight at his smirking boyfriend, playing back with him.

Robb came inside him, with a final slam, and the load started dripping from Theon's rim, as the cock slipped out. Theon shivered, seeing the stains on the pavement.

Theon writhed, unable to process fully yet – he just panted, feeling the sweat descend from his forehead and chest.

He could see now, very clearly, a hand on that window, and the figure frontal, probably giving himself relief too, as he stared at them.

And then Robb's tongue was against his tip, giving him the last relief, teasing it, softly, warmly.

A jolt of damp heat, pleasure like fire through his veins, as his cock desperatedly emptied up, again, twitching, as if some eagerness was still in there, like electricity still sleeping in his exhausted body.

Robb's tongue flicked on his reddened plump lips, as he licked them all clean.

Greedy.

 

*

 

Theon sneezed. It sounded so small and acute, like a little kitten's sneeze and Robb had to bite his lips not to scream out of cuteness at it.

Theon, instead, turned to him, glaring.

“You got me sick.”

Robb grinned, all his teeth exposed and fear shining in his eyes, “...it was... worth it?”, he attempted.

“Maybe. - Theon admitted, displeased – But you're paying.”

“I'm always paying.”

“This time you're gonna treat me more. - he said, glancing at the dessert page, which he had ignored for so long. It felt just good to finally prize himself with... was that salted caramel dark chocolate cake? – Way more.”

Robb shook his head, smiling.

“You can get all the stuff you want.”, he promsied, kissing his cheek, softly.

“Thanks, daddy.”, Theon mumbled, unimpressed.

Robb sighed at that word he hated, “...you're still angry still, I see.”

Theon glanced at the waitress, then again at Robb and pouted, “It's just it stings. It wasn't so sore since... - he tried to remember – Well, that time with the violator.”

“Oww. - Robb joked, then raising an eyebrow – Do you want me to put lotion there?”  
“My asshole is sacred, untouchable land for the next... - he thought about that a good minute – I don't know, tomorrow morning.”

“...that's how long you can keep it? Ten hours?”

“Are you complaining?”, Theon asked, smirking.

Robb shook his head, smiling again, “Absolutely not.”

Kyra glanced at them and waved, enthusiastically. Robb pouted and looked away and Theon turned to him.

“Don't be a baby. - he warned – She is okay.”

“She likes you.”, Robb complained, his voice all soft that tries to seem rough, like a slightly offended puppy.

Theon moved closer to Robb's ear and whispered, “I don't like her though.”

He glanced at Robb softly and kissed his earlobe. Robb smiled, softening.

Then Theon let out a low, small, mischevious moan, hot as flames, against Robb's ear, “… do you think you could slip a finger inside?”

Robb blinked, trying at first to deny his own arousal to himself, but it could feel how his cock twitched at the idea.

Theon smirked, rubbing his finger on Robb's chest and pleading again, “I feel so empty...”

Robb then realized: he was dating Lucifer.

The bell of the door of the diner rang, as someone entered. Theon glanced at him: dark in skin and hair, he looked almost saturnine, but charming, somewhat flirty, with two girls under his arms, not so different from how he used to be, just older.

The man looked at them, then gave a low laugh.

“Next time, I may join you to check those staircases.”, the man said, winking at both of them, knowingly, but mostly at the most flustered Theon.

Robb clenched his first and grinned, “I _highly doubt_ so.”

Theon was sure that little roar in his threatening voice shouldn't have aroused him that much as it did. But that was the best part, afterall: the flaw in the mechanism.

Robb held his waist under the table and Theon knew that he was not letting go.

 


End file.
